snitchseekerrpgfandomcom-20200216-history
Janice Trewhella
Janice (Nicknamed Niss, Jane, or just plain Janice) is a former Hufflepuff at Hogwarts. She is a halfblood with one muggle parent. Details Janice is born on 18 June 2063 in Cornwall. She is a bit short for her age. She has wavy blonde hair and grey eyes that usually change to blue on a sunny day, but mostly it stays grey. She hates anything to do with chilli and chocolate. Also, she is highly allergic to bush daisies and pineapples. Janice likes reading and listening to music. For the past 4 years, she has been receiving piano lessons from her mum's sister. Also a witch, although she didn't know it until the summer before her first year at Hogwarts. Her wand is 11.5 inch of soft Pine wood with Unicorn Hair core. History Janice was born to the Herbologist May and Muggle Chris Trewhella in Cornwall, England. She grew up in london, not knowing that her mom is a witch. Just before May in the year where she started going to Hogwarts, her mom explained how she managed to set her cat, Patches, dangling in the air when she tried to teach the word 'sit' to him. Chris had absolutely no idea that his wife, daughter, and son were magical, so when they told him, he had quite a bit of shock. Fortunately, he understood and agreed to send Janice to Hogwarts the following September. First Year Janice, as a not-so smart student, started off her first year at Hogwarts. She signed up for the Hufflepuff Quidditch team, but didn't go for the try-outs because she was doing her homework and catching up on some subjects that confused her before. Along the year, she had befriended a lot of Hufflepuffs, mostly her fellow Huffie firsties, like (but not limited to) Penny, Nessie, Rose, the other Rose, Daisy, Rebecca, Jory, and a bunch of Ravens. Second Year This year, Janice signed up again for the Hufflepuff Quidditch Team, and was succesfull by making it as Chaser under the arms of the best Quidditch Captain Kita and Isobel. Her studies are getting better, made her in 4 place in Hufflepuff. She had also gained more friends, and has especially been close to the new student Alyssa. Third Year This year, Janice succeeded again in making it into the Quidditch team with Keefer as the Captain. Over the year, Alyssa said that she liked him, which is totally untrue at that time. This made Janice thought over and over again; does she really like hime more than a friend? After a long debate with her brain and heart, she decided that she harbour no feelings except that Keefer is her friend. Period. Being part of the Quidditch team also gave her another thing to look forward: Practices. She especially loves it when she's mid-air on the broomstick. But she had also other focuses too, her studies. As a result, she only played beater once, in the Championship. The odds are in her favour, and Hufflepuff won the Quidditch Championship after a very, very, long time. Fourth Year to be edited Fifth Year OWL Year Sixth Year to be edited Seventh Year NEWT Year Family May Trewhella Janice's mum, May Trewhella, is a part-time Herbologist and was a Hufflepuff during her time at Hogwarts, and so was the rest of her family. She is currently studying about toadstools at her prent's house back in Cornwall, in a small Muggle-Repellant-Charmed-and-Undetected-Extendable-Charmed-darkened-and-damp broom shed with no windows. She was particularly angry when Janice scored an Acceptable in her Herbology Exam in her first year. Chris Trewhella As a Muggle, there isn't much to tell about him. James Michael Trewhella James (nicknamed Jim by Janice) is her 7-year-old brother. He is a bit annoying and whiny but still is good friend. He will be attending Hogwarts right after Janice had graduated and is predicted to be in Hufflepuff too. Category:Characters Category:Hufflepuff Category:Class of 2081 Category:Quidditch Category:Half-Blood Category:Alumni